


Textual Teasing

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans x reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Knowing that your boyfriend, Chris Evans, was a bit of a nervous wreck while on stage during a comic con panel, you decide to engage him in a little sexting to take his mind off of things.





	Textual Teasing

Your boyfriend, Chris Evans, was attending a promotional panel today to promote his latest Marvel film.  He hated these events, too many people, too many cameras, too much of everything. It always wreaked havoc with his nerves and amped up his anxiety every time.  

Knowing this, you decide to help reduce his anxiety by giving his mind something else to focus on.  A little mental break to help him reset and refocus. You send the first text, something that could be taken as sexy or funny depending upon his current mood. 

**You** :  _ Pssst. What are you wearing? _

After a minute you find out he’s taking it both ways. Exactly what you were hoping for. 

**Chris** :   _ Your thong _

Hmm, you could definitely work with that answer.

**You** :  _ Is that where it went? I had to go commando today thanks to you! _

**Chris** :  _ Commando you say? _

**You** :  _ Yes, want a picture? _

**Chris** :   _ You bet your sweet ass I do!!!! _

**You** :  (you send him a photo of Arnold Schwarzenegger in the 1980’s movie Commando)

**Chris** : (sends back a laughing emoji followed by a gif of himself laughing)

You look at the gif and shake your head. He's such a dork sometimes. It's a running joke between the two of you to send gifs that have Chris featured in them. 

**You** :   _ I bet you’re not wearing my thong. I bet you're actually wearing a tight sweater that displays every ripped muscle and strains against the size of your biceps. _

**Chris** :  _ As a matter of fact I am. With my green pants  _

**You** :   _ Oooh I love those on you! They’re look so touchable. I’ve seen plenty of footage where even you can't keep your hands off of them LOL _

**Chris** :   _ I'd rather have your hands on them _

**You** :   _ I'd love to be able to run my hands up your thighs and over that soft fabric.  _

**Chris** :   _ Oh yeah? And then what? _

**You** :   _ I’d make my way to your waist and undo your leather belt. Then I’d pop open the button and lower your zipper. Maybe I could drop onto my knees and do it with my teeth? _

It takes him a few minutes to respond and, when he does, you just have to smile.

**Chris** :   _ Shit! Sorry, I was thinking about your text and totally missed a question. I had to ask them to repeat it.  LOL  _

**You** :   _ Oh no!  I don't want to interfere with the panel and get you in trouble. We can pick this up later _

**Chris** :  _ No no no no it's fine! They’re interviewing some of the others right now, won't get back to me for a bit _

Your phone shows you the bubbles indicating he is still typing so you wait to respond.

**Chris** _ What would you do after you lowered the zipper? _

You watch from the back of the room as Chris squirms in his seat.  When he had to be called twice after your last text, you almost laughed out loud, which would have given away the fact that you were in the room.  You’d flown in to surprise him. Chris’s assistant had already helped you get into his hotel room, upstairs, to drop off your things. 

**You** :  _ Well, since I’m already on my knees, I guess I'd lower your pants and watch your big  _ (you insert the eggplant emoji) _ spring out in front of my face _

Just then the interviewer addresses Chris directly, asking a question about the movie and getting a rather flustered Chris Evans  He recuperates quickly and cracks a joke, making the rest of the panel laugh. When the questions return to his co-stars, Chris looks back down again and you know he’s answering your last message 

**Chris** :  _ You’re killing me! God I miss you so much!! _

**You** :   _ I miss you more _

You watch as his shoulders slump a bit, a look of sadness coming across his face for just a fleeting moment before he catches himself and puts his “panel” face back on.

**Chris** :  _ I really wish you were here. I need you babe _

Those words and that face make your decision clear. You know it is time to fill him in on your secret.

**You** :   _ You know what? I wished for the same thing so I made it come true  _

Chris’s eyebrows raise, his entire face overcome with surprise for a moment before he gets it under control again before anyone could see it.  But you see it and it warms your heart. 

**Chris** :   _ What do you mean you made it come true?!?! Is it what I hope it means? _

**You** :   _ Look towards the back, on your left (heehee) Third row from the rear, aisle seat _

You watch as Chris cranes his neck and you see his shoulders visibility relax after he spots you.

**You** :   _ My things are already upstairs and your evening has been cleared. Now try to have some fun up there, let me see you shine. _

With a wink your way his demeanor changes and he just shines.  Chris becomes playful and interactive for the rest of the panel, his sweet nature and humor shining through. 

As you watch him, your heart fills with love and you know you made the right decision by coming here.  He looks so sexy up there that you have a pretty good feeling you’ll be spending the rest of the night being playful and interactive upstairs too.  

 


End file.
